Quadruplet Date
Quadruplet Date is episode of The Normally Regular Show Plot Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas are on a quadruplet date with their girlfriends, Audrey, Starla, Celia and CJ. Meanwhile, Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Randy Cunningham/The Ninja and Dan Zembrovski trains with the Avengers at the Avengers Tower. Jeannie, Lucy, Wendy, Jane, Black Widow and Quake enjoy a bubble bath. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Zim': Well, being a park hero is the best. *'Gumball': Uh huh, I wonder how Lucy, Jane, Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy and Howard are up to and doing? *'Gumball': Good point. *(At Avengers Tower) *(Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie are train by the Avengers) *'Hawkeye': You know Jeannie you just like Black Widow to shoot and learn some moves. *'Jeannie': Thanks. *'Mordecai': Boy we are gonna to train like the Avengers. *'Rigby': You bet. *'Spider-Man': Yes you are. *'Iron Man': Indeed it is. *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': It's good to become a Avenger. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. Really good. at a room not to be disturbed jeannie: well, looks like I have to take a shower lucy: what shower *'Black Widow': The bathroom. Jeannie is train by the Avengers. *'Lucy Mann': Right. *'Black Widow': I'm coming with you. *'Jeannie': Uh, okay. *(At Hawkeye's room) *'Mordecai': You know Hawkeye your room is awesome. *'Hawkeye': Thanks. back with zim and gumball while in the voot cruiser zim: okay gumball, we shall go to the store and buy some things for Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas for their filthy girlfriends, Audrey, Starla, Celia and CJ. gumball: while we are going there, we'll be waiting to get there while with the avengers *'Spider-Man': Hey, guys wanna maybe bowling, or something? *'Mordecai': Sure bowling it is. *'Hawkeye': Then it settles. It's Bowling Night! *(At the bowling alley) *'Falcon': Boy, bowling is so much fun. *'Black Panther': Yeah. really good. *'Rook Blonko': Yes we are. *'Ben Tennyson': We gonna win. spider man: you stink at proving it *'Ben Tennyson': I will. while during on the voot cruiser zim: man, buying the candles, napkins, date dinner, and date glasses from the store is a success gumball: I know, at least the empire nolonger have a rangers' enemy alliance zim: right, anyways at least the warstar armada are now dead, but too bad the empire are still alive *'Gumball': You're right. Let's buy the Roses and Chocolates. *'Zim': Agreed. *(Back with the Avengers) *'Spider-Man': We're starting a new tradition. *'Iron Fist': We're all gonna get coffee frapps across the street. *'All': (Cheering) *'Mordecai': Oh, We think we love coffee frapps! *'Rigby': Frapp Friday! *'Gumball': We made it. Where's Muscle Man and High Five Ghost with their girlfriends, Starla and Celia? *'Zim': At the Bistro in Le Park. *(Back with the Avengers) *'Hawkeye': So, where the girls? *'Mordecai': At the Avengers Tower they are taking a shower. *'Black Panther': Good point. *'Nova': Spider-Man said we should get frapps. It was Frapp Friday, which is a Friday when you get frapps. Frapp Friday! *'Mordecai': (Slurping) *'Rigby': Hmm. We can't believe this only has 4,000 calories. *'Ben Tennyson': What are calories? *'Rook Blonko': Vitamin C? *'Iron Man': Oh, look at the time. Race you back to Avengers Tower. *'Kevin Levin (giggles)': That's my shirt, you rascal. *'Captain America': No rules on Frapp Friday. *'Hawkeye': (Laughter) *'Iron Man': Frapp you, Pepper. My Frapp. *'Rescue': (laughing) You want it? Y-You want it? *'Iron Man': I do. I want my frapp. Give it, give it, give it. (giggling) *(At Bistro in Le Park) *'Muscle Man': Zim, Gumball got the Roses and Chocolates? *'Zim': Yes we are. (gives Roses and Chocolates to Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas) Here you go. *'High Five Ghost': Thanks. *(Benson, Muscle Man High Five Ghost and Thomas goes to the Bistro in Le Park) *(At the deserted city) *(Avengers, Mordecai and the gang teleports to deserted city) *'Wonder Man': Whoa, check it out. *'Scarlet Witch': Whoa. It's so un real. *'Gwen Tennyson': Whoa. *'Kevin Levin': There it is the deserted city. *'Hawkeye': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'QuickSilver': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Mordecai': We need to hurry. Let's check out the map. We'll be head it out right into the center of the city. At least won't be traffic worried about. *'Rook Blonko': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Ben Tennyson': The sword is part of the statue. We should be clearing visible once we get close. *'Rigby': Whoa. Get a lot a that thing. *'Nova': Hey, I thought the world supposed to be desert it. *'Power Man': Oh, man. It's Red Skull. They must cover the sword. *'Mordecai': Get out of here. I'm trying to distract them. *'Falcon': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Don't worry about me. I'll use my new weapon and we meet at the statue. *'Iron Fist': Right. Becareful come on, Guys. Let's go. *'Mordecai': Good luck, my friends you gonna need it. *(At Bistro in Le Park) *'Benson': Audrey. *'Muscle Man': Starla. *'High Five Ghost': Celia. *'Thomas': CJ. *'Starla': Sorry we're late. *'Muscle Man': That's okay we all make mistakes. *'Benson': What happened? *'Audrey': It's a long story. *(At the deserted city) *'Hulk': I think the building with the statue is right about here. I think. *'Thor': That sword can be anywhere. *'Captain America': Yeah, Red Skull didn't destroy it. *'White Tiger': Right. *'Power Man': Whoa. What is this? It's awesome. man. Guys, over here! *'Ben Tennyson': Look up there. *'Rigby': hey, that's it. *'Winter Soldier': Nova found it. Good job. *'Ant-Man': That's it alright. *'Hawkeye': It's gotta be. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Well, get a sword and let's get out of here. *'Nova': Right. (Grunts) *(Mordecai arrives) *'Iron Fist': Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Guys. that thing's way too powerful. We have to get out of here. *'Nova': Guys, get it. *'Black Panther': Right! *'White Tiger': Okay. *'Gwen Tennyson': Guys, this is we're serious trouble. *'Nova': We got to get that sword. Come on everybody pull. *'All': (Grunts) *'Ben Tennyson': We've got a hurry! *'War Machine': The sword won't bunge. We've gotta get it out. Come on keep pulling. (grunts) Harder! *'Nova': This isn't working. It's gotta be another way? Where's the map, She-Hulk? *'Wasp': Oh. *'She-Hulk': I've got it right here. Hey, look the ring it looks like it fits on the statue's finger. I've bet that will release the sword? *'Mordecai': Hurry, She-Hulk! *'A-Bomb': Hey, it's cut lose. Ha, She-Hulk alright. you're a genius. *'Mordecai': Tony, teleport us, now! *(Avengers, Mordecai and the gang teleports to Avengers Tower) *'Tony Stark' Guys, what happened? *'Mordecai': We got a Sword of Light. *'Tony Stark': Nice. Let's test this sword what does it do? *(4 hours later) *'War Machine': Did you test it? *'Tony Stark': Yes I did. *(Cuts to the movie theater) *'High-Five Ghost': Got the popcorn with butter and napkins? *'Muscle Man': Oh, yeah, bro. *(Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, Audrey, Starla Celia and CJ coming out of the theater after watching Crime Town Diaries) *'Muscle Man': So, what did you guys think? *'Starla': Yeah, you know, it was pretty good. *'Celia': I think I'm gonna like the remake better. *'Starla': So, what's next? *(Cuts to Pop's house) *'Celia': This is where you live? Wow! *'Benson': Ha. Yeah. Make yourself at home. *(Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, Audrey, Starla, Celia and CJ sit down on the couch) *'Muscle Man': Can you get some Ice Cream Sandwiches? Ahh. And get the good ones from the Snack Bar. *'Benson': I'll be right back. (walks away) *'CJ': Do you have any board games? *(Benson later comes back) *'Benson': Alright, I brought them. *'Thomas': It's about time. *(Back with the Avengers) *'Falcon': We have been working on building the machine. *'Thor': We are almost done with the first component. *'Ant Man': Hulk's powers concentration beam. Brawn first, right, big guy? *(Hulk hits his chest twice and points.) *'Power Man': That's great! *'Iron Man': So have you done a base level particle acceleration yet? *'Wasp': I was just about to. *'Iron Man': It's really important to make sure you start with a base level. *'Mordecai': Oh, sure. Otherwise Hulk's powers will work. *'QuickSilver': Wait, lemme get this for ya. (plugs it in) *'Iron Man': Whoa! Who plugged— *'Mordecai': Uh...oh... *(The ray zaps Mordecai and use Hulk's powers) *'Mordecai': (Mordecai lifting up something heavy.) Yeah, I could get used to this! *'Hawkeye': Wow. There's something you don't see everyday. *'Vision': Good point. *'Scarlet Witch': Let's go outside. *'Tigra': Agreed. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Okay I got this. Mordecai smash! (Mordecai smashes through the roof of the Avengers Tower while Jeannie, Lucy, Wendy, Jane, Black Widow and Quake are having fun at the bubble bath) *'Jeannie': He-he-he. *'Lucy Man': Ha. *(Black Widow blows the bubbles) *'Quake': Ha ha. *'Mordecai': Whoooa!!! Whoooooaaa!! *'Hulk': Was he makin' fun of me? *'Thor': A little, yes. *'Falcon': Hawkeye went to get some Victory Gum. *♪Victory Gum!♪ *'Hawkeye': Well, why don't you ask it, Kierkegaard? (They stare) What? Existentialist Trading Cards. (Holds up a pack) Came with the gum. *(Ben Tennyson pulls out two cards) *'Ben Tennyson': Would you like to trade two Sartre for a Nietzsche? *'Hawkeye': Alright. (He takes the cards and hands the other over) *'Ben Tennyson': Sucker. *'Hawkeye': What? Whoa! Hey, what gives? *'Ben Tennyson': You give, up. *'Hawkeye': Alright, how about two Kafka's for your Dostoevsky? *'Ben Tennyson': Stop wasting my time, Hawkeye. *'Red Hulk': (chewing gum) It's just as humiliating as a half-nelson, and easier on my tennis elbow. (crunching loudly) *'Nova': What's that grinding sound? *'Red Hulk': Tuff Gum! Like the song says... *(Song: Tuff Gum) Pound nerds like a drum, Stop a train with your thumb It's Tuff Gum! *'Nova:' Wow, can I have some? *'Red Hulk:' Nah, I don't think so. It's for Hulks only. *'Nova:' (to Iron Fist) You got any regular gum? *'Iron Fist': Yes I did, Nova. *(Iron Fist gives some to Nova.) Regular Gum! *(Mordecai inally comes down to Earth crashing on an hotdog cart.) *'Mordecai': Okay, that time, I overshot the mark. Oh, hey, Guys. What'd I miss? *'QuickSilver': You didn't miss it. *'Spider-Man': Mordecai, are you okay? *'Mordecai': I'm fine. *'Iron Man': How was you able to overpower you when you had Hulk's strength? *'Mordecai': I don't know. I'm...I'm not feeling it anymore. *(Power Pack arrives) *'Spider-Man': Power Pack, are you came to us? *'Alex Power': Yeah! *'Julie Power': We just saw Mordecai smashes through the roof of the Avengers Tower. *'Reptil': You saw him smashes through the roof of the Avengers Tower? *'Kaite Power': Yes. *'Jack Power': That was funny. *'Power Woman': I know right. *'Vision': Wanna grab some frozen yogurt? *'Jack Power': Sure. *(Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Fire Star, Mordecai, Rigby, Janice, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Ant-Man, Wasp, QuickSillver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Ice Man, Yellowjacket and Mockingbird are sitting at a table eating Yogurt out of a cup) *'Yellowjacket': Hmm! *'Squirrel Girl': Fantastic! *'Mordecai': I told ya. How good is this? *'Wonder Man': Good. *'Rigby': How good? *'A-Bomb': Very good. *'Spider-Man': They put real blue berries in this. And there's real blue berries. What kind did you get? *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Coffee. And they grind up the coffee beans, and put it in. *'Nova': Let me test-taste that. (tastes Mordecai's yogurt) *'Mordecai': Huh? Huh? *'Nova': Hmm! Rico! *'Ice Man': Suave! And it's non-fat! *'Firestar': Ya-see, how could this not have any fat? It's too good. *'Winter Soldier': (offering his yogurt to Hulk) You want to taste mine? *'Hulk': No, I don't. *'Mordecai': Lo..k, if you want to taste mine, you don't have to offer me some of yours. *'Rigby': All right, let's just forget it. *'Doc Samson': What do you mean? *'Mordecai': We've been coming here everyday. This is so amazing good. *'Ant Man': That's nice. *'Black Panther': All right, we should get going. But, I'm going to get a little bit more, okay? *'Reptil': Agreed. *'Jack Power': This is our first time trying frozen yogurt. *'Spider-Man': Your FIRST TIME!? Power Pack, you should've tried this a while ago! *'Alex Power': Don't have frozen yogurt in New York? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Julie Power': You know We like this frozen yogurt did we? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'A-Bomb': Hey, there's a talent show at a Two Peaks Mall wanna go? *'All': Sure. *(At Talent Show in Two Peaks Mall) *(Song: My Life Suck Without You) *'Mordecai': ♪Guess this means you're sorry♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪You're standing at my door♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪Guess this means you take back♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪All you said before♪ *'Rigby': ♪Like how much you wanted♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Anyone but me♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Said you'd never come back♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪But here you are again♪ *'All': ♪'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight♪ *'Power Man': ♪I know that I've got issues♪ *'Nova': ♪But you're pretty messed up too♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪Either way I found out♪ *'White Tiger': ♪I'm nothing without you♪ *'All': ♪'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Being with you is so dysfunctional♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪I really shouldn't miss you♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪But I can't let you go♪ *'Skaar': ♪Oh, yeah♪ *'All': ♪La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *(The Audience applaud for Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Fire Star, Mordecai, Rigby, Janice, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Ant-Man, Wasp, QuickSillver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Ice Man, Yellowjacket and Mockingbird) *'Nikki Star': And now the winner of Talent Show is? All Star Heroes! *(The Audience applaud for Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Hawkeye, Power Pack, Spider-Man, Fire Star, Mordecai, Rigby, Janice, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Ant-Man, Wasp, QuickSillver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Ice Man, Yellowjacket and Mockingbird) *'Iron Man': Guys, we won. We got the trophy and 4 sacks of money in first place. *'Falcon': This is a best talent show ever. *[End of Quadruplet Date] Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers